Tsumetai Yami
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: "Naxos? What are you doing out here in this cold weather?" "The cold doesn't bother me, Gingka." An oneshot featuring a cold Naxos and a determined Gingka.


Tsumetai Yami

A/N: This is just a little oneshot I feel like doing. I will continue SPW don't worry. Just don't know how to as of yet. Until then, just enjoy the oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB

Cold...It's so cold...Why is it so cold? Probably due to it being winter. But it doesn't bother

Naxos. He is used to it. He's been feeling that way all of his life. The cold loneliness. It had become a part of him. Even after meeting Gingka and his friends, he felt no warmth from that friendship gooey crap that they had talked about. He wondered why he continued playing this friendship game with these guys.

"Naxos? What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice called out.

Ah, speak of the devil. There was Gingka, clad in a blue winter coat, his white scarf fluttering in the wind. He was standing a few feet behind the white haired teen, who was clad in his normal black and red outfit, that for a normal person wouldn't help in this cold weather. However, Naxos was not deemed normal.

"I just wanted some fresh air." Naxos answered.

"Out in this cold weather?" Gingka asked, shivering slightly to prove the point.

"It doesn't bother me." Naxos said, causing the redhead to sigh, allowing his breath to be seen in the air.

"If you stay out here, you're gonna either catch a cold or freeze to death." Gingka tried to reason with the boy.

"So what?" Naxos retorted.

"Do you not care what happens to you?"

"No one else did."

That caused Gingka to flinch. He had almost forgotten that before they met, Naxos had no friends or family. He's been alone all of his life. He never experienced any warmth of having someone close to him. No ever tried to get close to him. Not that it would matter now. The loneliness had turned the white haired teenager into a cold unfeeling person. It was like his heart had a barrier of ice around it. But Gingka wouldn't give up though. No matter what it takes, he will melt that barrier of ice around Naxos' heart.

"Well that's going to change." Gingka said determinedly.

Naxos laughed, and Gingka shivered. Not because of the weather, because of how Naxos laughed. It was so hollow and cold. How can any human laugh like that? 

"Don't tell me… Because we're friends now?" He asked, his voice thick with cold sarcasm that matches the weather.

"Naxos, I know you don't believe in friends. You never had one before you ran into us. But I guarantee, that you will never be alone anymore." Gingka said.

And there he goes with his little friendship speech.

"How long are you going to keep feeding me that crap?" Naxos asked, causing the redhead to flinch once more, "Friends don't exist. In this cold world that we're unfortunate enough to live in, people won't hesitate to stab you in the back to get what they need. Dog eat dog, Gingka. You either eat or get eaten. Friends can't help you in this. There is no such thing. It's nothing but an illusion, just like everything else."

"That's not…" Gingka started but was cut off.

"Tell me something, Gingka. If one of your friends was in a situation where they have a choice to either save themselves, or sacrifice their lives to save you, what do you think they'll choose?" Naxos asked.

Gingka couldn't answer that one. He believes that either one of his friends would give their lives to save him, considering he did so for them a lot of times. But that's just him. He couldn't really speak for anyone.

"The fear of death could make us do things that we wish we cannot do. The illusion of friendship is broken by that very same fear. Gingka, you don't fear death at all. Because you would do anything for your friends."

"What about you?"

"I don't fear death either. But for reasons different than yours."

Gingka knew what was coming, and wanted him to stop right there, but decided to listen. So that he can help Naxos break the ice around his heart.

"The reason is simply this: Who would care? I'm just another insignificant human on this world that can easily be replaced. That's why I don't fear death. In fact, it's probably going to be the only warm embrace that I will ever have." Naxos said.

"Naxos...That's not true." Gingka said.

"Why not?"

"The only reason why no one cares about you is because no one notices you. How can they? You hide in the shadows, surrounded by the cold dark loneliness that you're currently feeling. If you want people to care about you, shouldn't you try to get them to notice you?"

"Notice me? I gave up on that. Back when I was a naive child, believing that anyone can be a friend. And besides, what are they going to notice, besides me being a freak?" Naxos asked.

"Give them something else to notice about." Was all that Gingka could say.

Naxos, who hadn't looked at Gingka the entire time they were talking, turned to face Gingka, who flinched at those cold, dead red and black eyes that pierce your soul.

"This is the only thing that they will notice, Gingka. That I am nothing more than a cold dead shell that will be shattered someday. That will never change, even if I wanted it to." Naxos said.

"You're wrong. I will prove it to you. I will bring you out of that cold darkness you hide yourself in. I promise." Gingka said determinedly.

That caused Naxos to raise an eyebrow. He'd dare say that he was surprised by that declaration. Why would Gingka go so far, despite everything that Naxos told him. Could it be that...He actually found a friend. He immediately shook that thought off. There is no such things as friends. And if there were such a thing. It's the cold darkness that surrounds the very essence of his being. But unknown to him, Gingka will find a way to break that darkness, one chip at a time.

A/N: That's the end. Tell me what you think.


End file.
